


Pathways

by Musewithme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Naruto Gaiden, Pre-Naruto Canon Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musewithme/pseuds/Musewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short introductory chapter for the Izumi clan and their heritage.</p></blockquote>





	1. Origins & Heritage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firstsolstice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstsolstice/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short introductory chapter for the Izumi clan and their heritage.

****

**Land of Moon - Izumi Domain**

Deep within the Land of Moon’s mountainous forests, a few miles from Getsugakure itself, resided an elusive clan called the Izumi. On this quiet, clear night moonlight shone down on the clan’s residences and illuminated them. Izumi sprawled throughout their domain partying and dancing beneath the moon’s soothing glow. Every full moon came with a vibrant celebration to celebrate the moon and its good graces. It was during one such celebration that the clan leader and her two daughters sat within their adobe, windows open, basking in the moon’s light. For them it was a serious time as opposed to a time of joy. The leader was to pass valuable lessons down to her children as well as reflect on the state of the Izumi.

Kanon was a strong, capricious character. Her attitude was characterized by her bluntness and willingness to strike with an iron fist. Yet she was cunning in her chaotic impulsiveness, which is what made her a good leader. Dressed in traditional robes, she sat on her knees with her back straight and a perpetual scowl across her face, hands clutched into fists, as she peered down at her children. She was an older woman now heading into menopause. These two who sat, heads bowed,  before her were the only two progeny she had and she intended to instill in them the nature of the Izumi.

“Do you know about the origins of the Izumi?” She asked. Her solid black eyes shot toward her youngest, Kotone. The young girl seated next to her older sister lifted her eyes with a start. There was surprise in her dark eyes, which were lighter in shade as compared to Kanon and her sibling, hinting at her weaker lineage. It was not uncommon for the purity of an Izumi’s bloodline to waver between siblings even in the purest of match-ups. The Izumi lineage was fickle that way.

“I…” The child hesitated. She glanced toward her sister before responding. “Mother, you have never told me the story of the Izumi’s origins. Ankoku has told me pieces of it, but I would like to hear it.”

A flicker of disapproval momentarily flashed through Kanon’s features, as if she expected her youngest to already know the tale. The look preceded a deep sigh as Kanon closed her eyes. It was her duty to ensure both her children were aware of the Izumi origin. Or, at least, the legends that speculated it. Not only was it important as a cultural aspect to the clan, but it influenced the clan’s decisions and movements. While she found it less important for Kotone to understand these aspects, the closeness between the sisters demanded that Kanon enlighten the child should she remain an influence throughout Ankoku’s life.

“There are a few ways the story is told,” Kanon opened her eyes. “All of them involve the Ōtsutsuki. They are an ancient clan that came to Earth long ago. They were not of this world.” Her hand lifted, gesturing to the full moon as it loomed past the window in the sky. “The Izumi are a moon-worshiping clan. We cherish the moon and its light. We say we are its protectors. Why do you think that is? Simply, it is because protecting the moon is what we were tasked with doing. The Ōtsutsuki resided on the moon in order to protect their princess, whose body became its core. Therefore, as protectors, we look to the moon as something precious. As for how we came into being...” Kanon lowered her hand back into her lap. “The most straightforward legend that has no flowery language or twists is that we were chimeric experiments. There were once demons in this world. Every so often we see some remnants of them. I know there is still a demon sealed away in the Land of Demons by the name Mōryō. An Ōtsutsuki member took one of these demons species, one that lived within shadows, and attempted to mold them into volunteering clanspeople. I cannot say how it worked. Whether the clanspeople, after having cells injected into them, became different or whether it is their children who came to be different. I cannot say how far these experiments went. All you need to know is this: it was a success. And we were created.” 

“Because the Ōtsutsuki had chakra we, too, gained chakra. Our lineage continued with the help of multiple chimeric lines and carefully arranged marriages between the purest lines. That is how we came to where we are today. That is to say, that is what the _legend_ says about us being here today.” Kanon looked onto the two with a serious expression. “Whether there is truth to it or not is another thing altogether. But this is the story told amongst the Izumi, albeit those not a part of the head family tend to go with the more dramatic versions. One of them being a tale of beastiality between Ōtsutsuki and demon.”

“Kotone may be a little young for that one, Mother,” Ankoku spoke up gently. She smiled at Kanon before turning to her sister, who stared upon her mother with eyes wide with awe. Ankoku already knew the legend and its variants. Being the heiress to the Izumi, it was her duty to know everything concerning Izumi history. Kanon would have it no other way. “Was it worth missing the celebration, Kotone? The Izumi origin story always is quite something to hear, huh?”

“Is that why we do not interact with other people?” Kotone asked, always straightforward and to the point. “Getsugakure is only a few miles from us and yet we hide. Our clan is hidden by a genjutsu, and we mostly only travel at night.”

“We do not concern ourselves with the plight of the villages and the rest of the shinobi world because it is not something we’re involved with,” Kanon responded. “We have never been a part of the villages and their history. The Izumi have always lived separate with our own mission and goals in mind.”

“But they think we’re fake,” Kotone’s lips pursed. “Izumi who go to the village have false last names and stuff. And the villagers think we’re ghosts.”

“It’s best they don’t know about us, Kotone,” Ankoku interjected. She placed a hand on her sister’s head, ruffling her unruly hair. “Like Mother said, we’ve never been involved in the shinobi world’s politics. We stick to our own politics and traditions. If Getsugakure thinks we’re mere ghosts, then that’s fine. Better to be ghosts than targets.”

Kotone gave a soft ‘hrm’ in response before jumping to her feet. Her hands locked onto her hips and she gave a narrow-eyed head tilt at Kanon, speaking with the natural sass that came with her character. “Okay. I know the origin story. Can I go now?”

Kanon felt the corner of her lips twitch. Kotone was always an insolent child. Her husband often stated it was Kanon’s karma that they produced a child with an attitude akin to her own after having one so obedient like Ankoku. Kanon, personally, refuted the idea that Kotone was anything like her.

“Go,” The leader grumbled, glancing toward the window. “The moon is still high in the sky.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter you can choose to follow Kotone's Route or Ankoku's Route. It is best to choose one route and stick with it till the end. Afterwards, you can always go back and choose another route. For a completely rounded world experience, reading all routes (one at a time!) is recommended. 
> 
> A total of 5 routes will become available.


	2. What Makes Us Stronger (Kotone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've chosen Kotone's Route. Her route will follow odd numbers.

For someone at such a young age as Kotone was the taste of dirt was quite familiar. She felt it fill her mouth as her small body rolled hard over the earth, eventually skidding to a stop. It wasn’t the taste of dirt that bothered her as much as it was the pain. Each time her mother came at her with full force she could feel her body shattle and shake in objection. Her head ached and spun, yet if she didn’t stand she faced the sharp disappointment that often lashed from her mother’s tongue. Kotone slowly shifted her hands beneath her body and pushed herself up, spitting the tangy taste of blood onto the ground. Somewhere along the way she’d bit her cheek and caused it to bleed. This was a fact she could ignore easily compared to others. Her muscles were strained and begged her to stop, but there was no stopping. Not until her mother said their training was over.

“Kotone,” Kanon snapped, her voice cutting like a knife. “You stupid girl. Your guard was down.”

Her mother’s eyes were red. The pupils slits. The way they glared down at Kotone briefly reminded her of the night before when she’d been told the Izumi origin legend. Demonic. It was starting to occur to her why the Izumi dojutsu was called Akuma Metsuki-- _Demon Eye_ s. The exact look of her mother’s eyes was unique to her and Ankoku alone. Other Izumi  lacked the slitted pupil that gave their bloodline its signature demonic appearance. They instead came off looking like eyes that were red. It hardly had the same effect. Kotone didn’t need to activate her dojutsu to know for a fact her eyes were unlike her mother’s, or Ankoku’s. Pure-blooded Akuma Metsuki were easily recognized by their resting state--solid black eyes to which light could not pierce.

Kotone had yet to activate her dojutsu whereas Ankoku was capable of using her’s at the same age Kotone was now. Four. Her sister was a shining prodigy of the Izumi traditions. Meanwhile, Kotone…

“You lack any proficiency at all,” Kanon snarled. “Your genjutsu is lacking in finesse. Your ninjutsu is practically non-existent. You cannot use the bloodline. The only things you have going for you, child, are chakra control and taijutsu.” This was not a compliment. Taijutsu for an Izumi was unconventional. The clan and its traditions called for genjutsu-type fighters skilled the Izumi dojutsu. Ninjutsu was a secondary concern. Taijutsu and other skills were largely ignored.

“Yes, Mother,” Kotone replied. She could feel her ears burning. Each criticism from her mother stabbed her in the heart. It was a wonder her heart still beat at all. Kotone waited for her mother to continue, noting the way her mother’s lips curled up in preparation for more tongue-lashing. The amount of lecturing Kotone endured caused her to be observant enough to her mother’s patterns. Misstepping and not allowing Kanon to finish was cause for more lecturing than Kotone cared to endure, yet she knew her mother would equally criticize her for standing there. In this situation there was never a way for the child to win.

 Kanon crossed her arms and approached with a sigh. Kotone refused to drop her guard this time in hopes that maybe her mother would see and approve. Instead the child could only see annoyance on her mother’s face as she frowned down at her. She was not immediately discouraged. Her mother’s emotions were fickle and often well-hidden behind a guise of perpetual irritation. Only once Kotone searched her mother’s eyes for any spark of praise did she allow her posture to droop and shoulders to sag.

“I’m sorry, Mother…”

“How are you ever going to protect your sister if you’re so weak?” Kanon scowled. “Your older sister is the heiress to the Izumi clan. She is precious to all of us. Your birth marked your purpose as her protector. Don’t you understand that?”

Another sharp stab into her heart. Kotone winced at her mother’s searing words. Of all the things her mother criticized her for, being too weak to protect Ankoku hurt the most. From her birth she was told it was her exact purpose to protect her older sister. Kotone embraced this purpose with open arms. Her life thrived on the success and safety of Ankoku. Without her sister, there was nothing else for the child. It was a positive trait of Kotone’s to be so dedicated and loyal, but it negatively affected her by causing her to have tunnel vision.

The crestfallen expression of the girl did nothing to placate her mother. Kanon shut her eyes momentarily and her jaw set.  

“Go,” She commanded when she opened them. “Send your sister to me.”

“Yes, Mother.”

Kotone was swift to flee from her. Her body ached, but she knew it would only be worse when the moon rose high. Her mother would summon her to the training field and make her practice Iyashino Gekkō no Jutsu--the Moonlight Healing Technique. It would end the same way it ended every night. Kotone would fail to heal her wounds under the moonlight and her mother would chastise her lack of skill in Izumi techniques. Meanwhile Ankoku was practiced and ready for the brutality of their mother. Ankoku offered help to Kotone, but the young girl was proud and stubborn. She believed in handling things herself. It was her job to make life easier for her sister. Not the reverse.

Making her way back toward the compound, the young girl spotted figures ahead. As she grew closer her dark eyes widened with glee to see her sister standing there. Three Izumi girls were surrounding her. Kotone noted the way her sister’s posture was closed in itself. Her expression gave away discomfort. Kotone’s lips pressed into a firm line.

“You’re so sheltered,” Shrilled one of the girls. “I bet you’ve never been alone in a room with a boy.”

“How can you be the leader? You don’t know anything about the real world because your mommy coddles you,” Sneered another. “Look at you. Look at the way you’re standing. You’re not assertive enough!”

“Just because you have the pure eyes doesn’t make you special,” Said the last one. “You’re not above us.”

“Sister!” Kotone yelled, coming upon the scene. She flung herself in front of Ankoku, spreading her arms out. “Leave my sister alone. She is going to be the best leader of the Izumi! Better than Mother, even. You three could never match up my sister.”

“Kotone…” Ankoku frowned.

“Looks like your lapdog has come to your rescue,” The leader of the ring said. Her eyes narrowed and she scowled. “Get lost. Babies aren’t allowed into bigger kid’s business. Besides, what do you care? You were a mistake.”

“Stop!” Ankoku snapped. “That is enough. Leave Kotone out of this.”

The words did not sting the girl. Kotone was used to hearing she was a mistake. She came second to Ankoku. She understood this. The very thing she accepted could not be used against her in a demeaning manner. Kotone considered it demeaning if she failed to protect Ankoku. If she failed to carry out the sacred duty given to her by her birth. She bared her fangs, letting out a low growl. She felt Ankoku grabbing her shoulders, pulling her back.

“Kotone, stop. Let’s just go.”

Despite her feelings, Kotone allowed Ankoku to pull her away. She listened to the jeers of the three girls. They called them cowards. They said Ankoku was too complacent. She would never be like Kanon. Kotone felt her blood boiling. As much as she wanted to turn around and punch them, she felt Ankoku’s firm hand on her shoulder. Her teeth grit as she snarled, which did little to soothe her anger. She admired her sister’s level-headedness and calm demeanor. It was something Kotone completely lacked. Their father liked to joke that she was the hellion Kanon was missing when Ankoku was born. He claimed Kotone added spice to their life. Their mother didn’t find it very amusing.

“Sister, mom is looking for you,” Kotone looked to her.

“I figured,” Ankoku said with a small smile. “How did it go?”

“Bad. She says I am a failure.”

“Oh?” Ankoku stopped, frowning. She pulled Kotone into an embrace. “Don’t take it too hard. Mother is just strict. You are not a failure. You just need practice.” She pulled back, cocking her head. “Are you sure you won’t let me help you?”

“No,” Kotone shook her head. “I wanna do it myself.”

The hesitance flashed through her sister’s eyes. Kotone hated to see it, but she knew it eventually gave way to acceptance. Ankoku was willing to trust her. That meant enough for the child. Her older sister sighed and shook her head.

“I believe in you, Kotone. Work hard, okay?”

Their steps slowed as Ankoku released Kotone. She turned to head back down the trail. “I need to get back to Mother or she will be cross. Let’s talk tonight?”

“Yeah,” Kotone nodded. “Bye, sister!”

Kotone waved, then ran back toward the compound. She had something in mind to tell her older sister, but figured it could wait till that night. When they were able to be together without distraction.

 

That night, the two girls lay in bed. Kotone liked sharing the bed with her sister. It made her feel assured and safe after a long day. Her small body was crying at the cuts and bruises on it. As expected, her training with the Healing Moonlight Technique hadn’t gone so well. She was improving. There showed promise that Kotone would eventually learn the technique. Her chakra control was well-suited for a technique based in medical ninjutsu. The fact of the matter was that it was high-ranking, and thus difficult for someone her age.

“Sister,” Kotone whispered, nudging her. “Sister, I want to tell you a secret.”

“Mm?” Ankoku peeked open an eye. “What is it?”

“I want to go to the ninja academy in Getsugakure. I want to become a kunoichi for the village.” Kotone smiled. “I think it’d be fun.”

“The ninja academy?” Ankoku said. “Not many of us go there. We have to keep the clan a secret, y’know.” She pursed her lips thoughtfully, then nodded after some thought. “I think you should go. You would do well.”

“You think so?” Kotone’s eyes widened. “Do you think Mother will agree?”

“I’ll talk to her,”  Ankoku replied. She reached over and ruffled Kotone’s hair. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Wah? That’d be great!” Kotone’s smile grew broader. “Thank you, sister.”

“You can do anything you put your mind to, Kotone. You’re my sister.” Ankoku kissed her on the forehead. She pulled the blanket up, closing her eyes. “Now, let’s get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
